diceydungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Parallel Universe: Witch
"Parallel Universe" is the Fifth Episode of the Witch. For the Fifth Episode of another character, see Parallel Universe. Description Text Woah, everything's different! Rules Enemies get 10% extra health. Status effects work differently. All of the equipment has been changed. How To Unlock Win 3 episodes (of 1, 2, 3, and 4) with the Witch. Story Introduction Leveling Up Available Items Weapons *Gladioli *Lucky 7 (Possible Level 2 reward option) *Magic Thistle *Moonlight Spear *Snapdragon (Starting equipment) Shields *Thick Skin Magic *Blue Ocean *Bronze Cauldron *Cold Snap (Possible Level 2 reward option) *Enchanted Bolt *Enchanted Shield *Flower Pot *Fruit Bowl (Starting equipment) *Gumball Machine *Harvest Scythe *Honeysuckle *Lunasa *Mirror Cauldron *Moon Beam *Northern Lights *Spring Equinox *Stew Pot *Summer Solstice *Sun Beam (Possible Level 2 reward option) *Sunburn *Teleport Spell *Winds of Winter *Winter Solstice Items *Candle *Daffodil (Level 4 reward option) *Magnifying Glass (Level 4 reward option) *Saw Wave *Subdivide *Vise Grip Floors This episode uses the "witch_paralleluniverse" generator. Starting Equipment #Fruit Bowl (prepared by default) #Snapdragon Floor 1 It's a "tiny" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: *Enchanted Shield OR Blue Ocean *Vise Grip Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "normal" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain Mirror Cauldron. Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop, which will sell one of the following items: **Enchanted Shield OR Blue Ocean **Vise Grip * one of these items: **Gumball Machine **Thick Skin **Teleport Spell **Moonlight Spear **Sunburn **Winds of Winter **Magic Thistle **Enchanted Bolt * and one of these items: **Northern Lights **Bronze Cauldron **Stew Pot **Saw Wave **Subdivide **Candle **Lunasa OR Spring Equinox Floor 3 It's a "normal" floor. Items You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Northern Lights *Bronze Cauldron *Stew Pot *Saw Wave *Subdivide *Candle *Lunasa OR Spring Equinox Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop, which will sell an apple, one of the following items: **Gumball Machine **Thick Skin **Teleport Spell **Moonlight Spear **Sunburn **Winds of Winter **Magic Thistle **Enchanted Bolt * and one of the following items: **Flower Pot **Honeysuckle Floor 4 It's a "normal" floor. Item You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Moon Beam *Gladioli *Enchanted Bolt Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * 2 apples Floor 5 Item It's a "big" floor. There are no chests on this floor. Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 3 apples *An Upgrade Shop * A shop which will sell an apple, one of these items: **Summer Solstice **Winter Solstice * and one of these items: **Gumball Machine **Thick Skin **Teleport Spell **Moonlight Spear **Sunburn **Winds of Winter **Magic Thistle **Enchanted Bolt **Harvest Scythe Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss. Trivia *Copycat cannot be encountered in this Episode. Category:Episodes